Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2018
23:23-11 Yo sup?? 23:23-19 Hewwo!!! 23:23-24 HEYA 23:23-25 XD 23:23-33 Y'all like my new Profile pic? 23:23-36 ASTRA 23:23-53 *squints* It tiny here 23:24-05 XD 23:24-08 *hugs Purple* 23:24-59 IM SORRY, IM NOT SORRY, YEAH IM ON FIRE AND I KNOW THAT IT BURNS 23:25-00 XCD 23:25-01 *goes to your profile* Nice. Who dat? 23:25-06 Idk 23:25-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:25-07 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:25-07 I just like it 23:25-13 Oh XD 23:25-25 ITS AN ANIME DEMON 23:25-26 XD 23:25-29 I LOVE ANME 23:25-31 *ANIME 23:25-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:26-23 I'm going to watch My Hero Academia after I'm caught up on a couple other shows 23:26-39 It will be my first real anime 23:26-39 Okie 23:26-50 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 23:26-50 MG 23:26-51 ;-; 23:27-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-01 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 23:28-02 But if it's as good as its theme song for season 2 it ought to be amazing 23:28-02 MG 23:28-14 *stabs internet XD* 23:28-23 Cardi: Oh he's so handsome what's his name? 23:28-23 Me: Draco Malfoy﻿ 23:28-27 I like Cardi B 23:28-39 Careful, or you'll have more trouble with it 23:28-50 XD' 23:28-51 Bad internet is better than dead internet 23:29-03 My internet always sux 23:29-16 Speaking of which the battery died in my car on the way to school this morning 23:29-31 Speaking of dying that is 23:29-59 I have an idea on a page to add on this wiki 23:30-08 Okey 23:31-01 My internet is great XD 23:31-26 GOOD FOR U 23:32-08 XD 23:32-28 Lucky Astra 23:32-31 Cardi B: Oh he's so handsome, what his name? 23:32-31 me: KIM NAMJOON, KIM SEOKJIN, MIN YOONGI, JUNG HOSEOK, PARK JIM-﻿ 23:32-33 BTS 23:32-35 BTS IS BAE 23:32-38 XD 23:32-48 Mine would be better if I didn't live in the country 23:33-21 BBBTTTSSS 23:33-22 XD 23:33-23 Rural Internet is one of America's many failures as a nation XP 23:33-57 XD 23:35-26 I don't know for sure how it is elsewhere but in OK it stinks XD 23:35-27 XD 23:35-39 I live in Canada, the internet is BAE 23:35-42 BAEPSAE 23:35-43 XD 23:35-55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5efWmDqX3KQ 23:36-24 Depending on where I am depends on how bad the internet is, I'm very mobile XD 23:36-40 XD 23:38-55 I don't get the appeal of listening to music in a language you can't understand 23:39-31 I'm pretty similar on that remark 23:39-46 I do 23:39-53 Because I KINDA get korean 23:40-09 Which is one of the reasons I shall continue to boycott Despacito yet embrace its parodies 23:40-25 also...they boys of BTS are hot XD 23:40-55 They're okey I guess... Not really my tyle 23:41-00 *type 23:41-26 ;-; 23:42-02 Astra, that just means you don't have to share them with me ;) 23:42-02 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 23:43-06 oh yes XD 23:43-20 Waaait...Was that supposed to be some sort of Innuendo...?? 23:43-22 O_O 23:43-28 NO 23:43-34 GOOD 23:43-46 ...? 23:43-48 Omgoodness you should know I don't do that 23:43-57 I DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT BTS, BTS IS TOO PURE FOR DAT CRAP 23:44-43 PROFANITY PLEASE 23:45-00 I AM SURROUNDED BY AN AURA OF INNOCENCE 23:45-11 @MG what profanity?? 23:45-16 @MG Crap is not a bad word 23:45-19 *Crao 23:45-21 *Crao 23:45-24 *Crap 23:45-32 Technically "crap" isn't profanity 23:45-37 EXACTLY 23:45-41 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 23:45-42 IDC XD 23:45-42 What is with this filter? XD 23:46-04 I still personally avoid using it but that's super innocent me 23:46-07 Hey y'all check out my new blog post I made. If you have OCs then it would be cool if you checked it out. 23:46-33 Okey 23:46-56 @Purple I avoid it on THIS chat 23:47-01 TRUST ME I HEAR MUCH WORSE AT WORK 23:47-15 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 23:47-40 I hear worse at school 23:47-50 LIKE THE WORST KIND OF PROFANITY 23:48-25 It's bad ;-; 23:49-19 ANYWAYS... 23:49-39 I used to at school but the students this year seem cleaner than the ones last year XD 23:50-01 at school my TEACHERS swear 23:50-10 XD 23:50-48 I have kids YOUNGER THAN ME that are really not clean. It kinda scares me 23:50-56 SAME 23:51-03 Their are 9 years olds who are worse than me 23:51-09 Its just like...Da freak? 23:52-04 You don't wanna know the kind of things they say 23:52-09 Yeah ikr? 23:52-34 Scary stuff O_o 23:52-49 My coworkers find it amusing that I never swear no matter how badly something goes 23:53-06 XD 23:53-48 They're lucky to get a "dang" out of me XD 23:53-52 I'll admit I DO SWEAR, but I dont say the really bad stuff, worst is like...The f-word XD 23:54-20 I'm very weird, since I somehow can't swear around my family but then away from then it's pretty easy for me to swear XD 23:55-11 Even my mum tries making me swear but I still don't XD 23:55-22 I never know what my parents will get mad at me for saying so I'm really careful with my language around them 23:55-47 My Mom doesnt let me swear MUCH at home 23:55-53 MUCH XD 23:57-09 XD 23:57-42 ... Wait why are we discussing language 23:58-01 IDK XD 23:58-10 Just are I guess XD 23:58-32 IDK 23:58-32 XD 23:59-05 Anywayyyyy I was just thinking about how long it's been since Lin has hung out with her RP buddies XD 23:59-40 XD 00:00-01 (Also thinking: If Sketch reads these chat logs...) 23:27-56 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 23:27-58 But if it's as good as its theme song for season 2 it ought to be amazing 23:27-58 MG 23:28-09 *stabs internet XD* 23:28-18 Cardi: Oh he's so handsome what's his name? 23:28-18 Me: Draco Malfoy﻿ 23:28-23 I like Cardi B 23:28-34 Careful, or you'll have more trouble with it 23:28-45 XD' 23:28-47 Bad internet is better than dead internet 23:28-58 My internet always sux 23:29-12 Speaking of which the battery died in my car on the way to school this morning 23:29-27 Speaking of dying that is 23:29-55 I have an idea on a page to add on this wiki 23:30-03 Okey 23:30-57 My internet is great XD 23:31-22 GOOD FOR U 23:32-03 XD 23:32-24 Lucky Astra 23:32-27 Cardi B: Oh he's so handsome, what his name? 23:32-27 me: KIM NAMJOON, KIM SEOKJIN, MIN YOONGI, JUNG HOSEOK, PARK JIM-﻿ 23:32-29 BTS 23:32-31 BTS IS BAE 23:32-33 XD 23:32-44 Mine would be better if I didn't live in the country 23:33-17 BBBTTTSSS 23:33-17 XD 23:33-19 Rural Internet is one of America's many failures as a nation XP 23:33-52 XD 23:35-22 I don't know for sure how it is elsewhere but in OK it stinks XD 23:35-22 XD 23:35-34 I live in Canada, the internet is BAE 23:35-38 BAEPSAE 23:35-38 XD 23:35-51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5efWmDqX3KQ 23:36-19 Depending on where I am depends on how bad the internet is, I'm very mobile XD 23:36-35 XD 23:38-51 I don't get the appeal of listening to music in a language you can't understand 23:39-27 I'm pretty similar on that remark 23:39-42 I do 23:39-49 Because I KINDA get korean 23:40-04 Which is one of the reasons I shall continue to boycott Despacito yet embrace its parodies 23:40-21 also...they boys of BTS are hot XD 23:40-51 They're okey I guess... Not really my tyle 23:40-55 *type 23:41-22 ;-; 23:41-57 Astra, that just means you don't have to share them with me ;) 23:41-58 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 23:43-02 oh yes XD 23:43-15 Waaait...Was that supposed to be some sort of Innuendo...?? 23:43-18 O_O 23:43-24 NO 23:43-30 GOOD 23:43-42 ...? 23:43-44 Omgoodness you should know I don't do that 23:43-53 I DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT BTS, BTS IS TOO PURE FOR DAT CRAP 23:44-38 PROFANITY PLEASE 23:44-55 I AM SURROUNDED BY AN AURA OF INNOCENCE 23:45-06 @MG what profanity?? 23:45-11 @MG Crap is not a bad word 23:45-15 *Crao 23:45-16 *Crao 23:45-19 *Crap 23:45-27 Technically "crap" isn't profanity 23:45-33 EXACTLY 23:45-36 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 23:45-37 IDC XD 23:45-38 What is with this filter? XD 23:45-59 I still personally avoid using it but that's super innocent me 23:46-03 Hey y'all check out my new blog post I made. If you have OCs then it would be cool if you checked it out. 23:46-29 Okey 23:46-52 @Purple I avoid it on THIS chat 23:46-57 TRUST ME I HEAR MUCH WORSE AT WORK 23:47-10 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 23:47-36 I hear worse at school 23:47-46 LIKE THE WORST KIND OF PROFANITY 23:48-21 It's bad ;-; 23:49-15 ANYWAYS... 23:49-34 I used to at school but the students this year seem cleaner than the ones last year XD 23:49-57 at school my TEACHERS swear 23:50-05 XD 23:50-44 I have kids YOUNGER THAN ME that are really not clean. It kinda scares me 23:50-51 SAME 23:50-58 Their are 9 years olds who are worse than me 23:51-04 Its just like...Da freak? 23:52-00 You don't wanna know the kind of things they say 23:52-05 Yeah ikr? 23:52-29 Scary stuff O_o 23:52-45 My coworkers find it amusing that I never swear no matter how badly something goes 23:53-02 XD 23:53-44 They're lucky to get a "dang" out of me XD 23:53-48 I'll admit I DO SWEAR, but I dont say the really bad stuff, worst is like...The f-word XD 23:54-15 I'm very weird, since I somehow can't swear around my family but then away from then it's pretty easy for me to swear XD 23:55-07 Even my mum tries making me swear but I still don't XD 23:55-17 I never know what my parents will get mad at me for saying so I'm really careful with my language around them 23:55-43 My Mom doesnt let me swear MUCH at home 23:55-48 MUCH XD 23:57-05 XD 23:57-38 ... Wait why are we discussing language 23:57-56 IDK XD 23:58-05 Just are I guess XD 23:58-27 IDK 23:58-28 XD 23:59-00 Anywayyyyy I was just thinking about how long it's been since Lin has hung out with her RP buddies XD 23:59-35 XD 23:59-56 (Also thinking: If Sketch reads these chat logs...) 23:59-59 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:17-15 Lin: Sakura makes me feel tall.. And Chloe makes me feel short. 00:17-38 Chloe: *laughs a little* 00:17-38 00:17-38 OOC: Well, she is 5'9''... So yeah... 00:17-43 OoC: Lin is about my height (5'4")* 00:18-04 Sakura: I always feel short... 00:18-37 Lin: You could wear heels when you're not on a mission 00:19-44 Sakura: I've tried...I broke my leg trying 00:19-46 Chloe: I feel short compared to certain other people in my family... 00:20-16 Lin: Oh... 00:20-38 Sakura: I feel ESPECIALLY short next to Lloyd...he's like...6 feet tall... 00:21-21 Chloe: *laughs a little* 00:21-32 Sakura: And Romano...he's 6'4... 00:21-32 Lin: So is Zane... 00:21-51 Lin: Wait who's Romano? 00:22-25 Chloe: My sister's boyfriend... 00:22-48 Lin: Oh. 00:24-21 Chloe: *in head: Draven's 6'4'' as well...* 00:24-24 Lin: My family is... Was... All around average height so... 00:24-26 Sakura: My cousin... 00:25-07 Lin: *thinks about her family and sniffles* 00:25-15 Sakura: Y-You okay...? 00:25-25 Chloe: Lin...? 00:26-06 Lin: *hides her face* I-I'm fine.. 00:27-10 Sakura: Your not fine... 00:27-29 Chloe: What's on your mind...? 00:29-22 Lin: *sniffles* My past... All the things that happened... Everything I lost... All the things I did... All the things I didn't do... 00:29-56 Chloe: It's okay... I lost a lot too... 00:30-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-46 Hello!! 00:31-09 What's up? 00:31-16 Sakura: I can relate Lin... 00:31-16 00:31-16 OOC:...Hello 00:31-18 Lin: It's selfish of me... I've been through a lot but you two have been through so much more... *sobs* 00:31-34 Hi Q, we're... RPing, I guess 00:31-55 *Quin 00:32-02 Sakura: It's not*hugs Lin* 00:32-28 Chloe: We've all lost a lot... At least we have each other as friends... 00:32-37 Sakura: Yeah... 00:32-49 So, how are y'all? 00:33-05 OOC: Idk 00:34-26 Purple, how many messages did you find when you came back? 00:35-07 I leave for about two days and I have 100ish every two days. 00:35-19 OOC: Probably like 21083403418462047302-4384629 XD 00:36-03 OoC: Quite a few... Didn't read them all 00:36-08 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:36-21 Lin: *sobs* T-thanks guys... 00:36-21 Same, I just scroll through. 00:36-42 Sakura: No problem Lin*smiles at Lin* 00:37-11 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 00:37-12 mg ;-; 00:37-42 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-10 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 00:38-40 Chloe: Yeah... *also smiles at Lin* 00:38-50 OOC: WOW MY INTERNET IS TERRIBLE 00:39-05 OOC: XD 00:40-12 Lin: *smiles back a little* 00:40-36 Sakura: Anyways...Where is Zane? I need to ship this more... 00:41-04 Lin: W-what? *blushes* 00:41-22 Zane:*comes in* Hello Lin!*hugs Lin* 00:41-57 Lin: Hi Zane *smiles* 00:41-59 Bye now. 00:42-02 Gtg. 00:42-05 Chloe: *laughs a little* 00:42-05 00:42-05 OOC: Bye 00:42-08 Bye Quin! 00:42-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:42-40 OOC: Bye 00:42-40 00:42-40 Sakura:*SHIPS IT XD* 00:42-40 00:43-02 Lin: *blushes again* 00:44-47 Chloe: *ships dis XD* 00:45-25 Lin: S-stop it, guys... 00:45-48 Sakura: Aww...Why? It's so dang cute! 00:45-48 00:45-48 Zane:*blushes* 00:46-22 Chloe: Agreed! 00:46-27 Lin: It's awkward... 00:47-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:47-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-02 Chloe: Heh, sorry... 00:48-13 Sakura: Foine... 00:49-01 Lin: Sorry, I just... Don't like being the center of attention... 00:49-45 Chloe: That's okay... 00:50-00 Sakura; Yeah...It's okay 00:53-28 OoC: Well I need to shower so I'm off for a bit 00:53-40 OOC: Okey 00:53-51 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:54-34 OOC: Okie 00:54-35 OOC: Bye 01:07-11 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-08 Wow, y'all were quiet while I was gone XD 01:08-36 Yes we were XD 01:10-03 YEEET 01:10-11 OUR EYEBRWS ARE ON FLEEK 01:10-12 ODL 01:10-14 IDK 01:10-15 WHY 01:10-16 I 01:10-17 JUST 01:10-17 SAID 01:10-18 THAT 01:10-19 XD 01:11-02 What on... Earth...? 01:11-17 *dying of laughter rn* 01:11-28 Best reaction ever 01:11-29 XD 01:12-02 I actually thought worse but I wasn't gonna write it here XD 01:12-46 XD 01:13-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:14-09 OUR EYEBROWS ARE ON FLEEEEEEK 01:14-09 XD 01:15-25 ;-; 00:38-05 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 00:38-35 Chloe: Yeah... *also smiles at Lin* 00:38-45 OOC: WOW MY INTERNET IS TERRIBLE 00:39-01 OOC: XD 00:40-07 Lin: *smiles back a little* 00:40-31 Sakura: Anyways...Where is Zane? I need to ship this more... 00:41-00 Lin: W-what? *blushes* 00:41-23 Zane:*comes in* Hello Lin!*hugs Lin* 00:41-52 Lin: Hi Zane *smiles* 00:41-54 Bye now. 00:41-58 Gtg. 00:42-02 Chloe: *laughs a little* 00:42-02 00:42-02 OOC: Bye 00:42-07 Bye Quin! 00:42-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:42-36 OOC: Bye 00:42-36 00:42-36 Sakura:*SHIPS IT XD* 00:42-36 00:42-57 Lin: *blushes again* 00:44-49 Chloe: *ships dis XD* 00:45-21 Lin: S-stop it, guys... 00:45-47 Sakura: Aww...Why? It's so dang cute! 00:45-47 00:45-47 Zane:*blushes* 00:46-18 Chloe: Agreed! 00:46-24 Lin: It's awkward... 00:47-38 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:47-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-57 Chloe: Heh, sorry... 00:48-09 Sakura: Foine... 00:48-57 Lin: Sorry, I just... Don't like being the center of attention... 00:49-41 Chloe: That's okay... 00:49-56 Sakura; Yeah...It's okay 00:53-23 OoC: Well I need to shower so I'm off for a bit 00:53-36 OOC: Okey 00:53-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 00:54-29 OOC: Okie 00:54-31 OOC: Bye 01:07-07 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-03 Wow, y'all were quiet while I was gone XD 01:08-32 Yes we were XD 01:09-59 YEEET 01:10-07 OUR EYEBRWS ARE ON FLEEK 01:10-08 ODL 01:10-10 IDK 01:10-11 WHY 01:10-12 I 01:10-13 JUST 01:10-14 SAID 01:10-15 THAT 01:10-15 XD 01:10-58 What on... Earth...? 01:11-13 *dying of laughter rn* 01:11-24 Best reaction ever 01:11-24 XD 01:11-58 I actually thought worse but I wasn't gonna write it here XD 01:12-42 XD 01:13-37 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:14-06 OUR EYEBROWS ARE ON FLEEEEEEK 01:14-06 XD 01:15-19 ;-; 01:15-29 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:15-32 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:16-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-24 YAAAAAAY XD 01:17-47 Well it seems I forgot to wash the dishes so I'll be back in another bit 01:18-05 Okey 01:19-38 okie 01:23-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:24-18 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:24-49 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:16-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-29 YAAAAAAY XD 01:17-52 Well it seems I forgot to wash the dishes so I'll be back in another bit 01:18-09 Okey 01:19-42 okie 01:23-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:24-22 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:24-53 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:37-50 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:37-56 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-51 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-23 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY XD 01:47-40 Why is everything so dead when I leave? XD 01:48-11 IDK XD 01:49-38 Where's Astra? 01:50-08 HEYA 01:50-11 ME 01:50-11 IS 01:50-11 HERE 01:50-12 XD 01:50-33 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:50-33 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-00 Still here 01:51-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:51-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-39 XD 01:52-06 XD 01:53-01 YEET 01:53-02 XD 01:54-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:54-36 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-42 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:54-43 imma obsessed with music XD 01:54-43 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-45 https://www.deviantart.com/uni416/art/Make-a-Ninja-out-of-you-344674059 I love this piece XD 01:54-53 XD 01:56-08 OOC: SAAME 01:56-10 Why did I put OOC 01:56-37 XD 01:56-42 Still in RP mode XD 01:56-49 Tmw you're still in rp mode XD 01:57-13 Ah yeet 01:58-04 XD 01:58-43 XD 01:58-43 ' 01:59-39 EAT UR DRAVENS KIDS 01:59-40 XD 01:59-48 The best line I have ever said, that goes with a RP 02:00-32 XD 02:00-50 EAAAAATTTTT UURRRR DDRAAAVVVEEENNNSSS 02:01-41 ... What have you done? 02:01-57 XD 02:03-47 I can type at the speed of sound 02:03-50 no joke 02:03-55 I am the fastest typer ever 02:03-56 XD 02:04-35 Well that explains why I can't keep up with you in rp XD 02:04-52 XD 02:05-34 XD